1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass frame, in particular it relates to an eyeglass frame where at least a portion of the frame can be removably coupled to the body of the frame to permit the removal and replacement of the lenses in the frame.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art teaches a number of eyeglass frames. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,564 to Werling has a hinge mechanism and a clasp mechanism. The clasp and hinge mechanisms are cumbersome, conspicuously visible, and aesthetically displeasing. The frame can be opened up to permit the lenses to be removed. Similarly the U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,754 to Marks discloses a frame that permits the lenses to be removed. As shown in FIG. 1 of Marks', the frame has a hinge base 16 with a stud 17 that goes through the top portion 14. Hinge screw 16 provides a pivot for a portion at the temple.
All of the prior art proposals are both cumbersome and aesthetically inappropriate for today's eyeglass frames, notably designer frames, which are primarily meant to be aesthetically pleasing. It would, therefore, be most desirable to provide a lens frame which would permit lenses to be removed, while at the same time requiring a minimum amount of disassembly and reassembly on the part of the wearer and also an insignificant amount of clasping or hinge mechanisms on the frame itself, which would add unnecessary weight to the frame and also would be unattractively visible on the frame when worn by the wearer.